


Всё будет так

by Kalgary_Nurse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: Падме тогда поняла, что несмотря на разлуку в десять лет, эти двое, мастер и ученик, ухитрились занять в её сердце свой крохотный уголок. Она любила их обоих. Анакина — как смешного и безрассудного младшего брата. А вот чувства к Оби-Вану были слишком запутанными, слишком странными, и, по правде говоря, саму Падме немного смущали.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо [Лисенок Лис](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/profile) за бетинг. 
> 
> Автор с большим теплом относится к текстам Дарт Ладоса (боюсь, настолько тепло, что это заметно по фику) и никак не может забыть его Мать Ранкоров

Может быть, всё началось ещё тогда, в день снятия блокады. Вечером, после торжеств, они стояли на балконе, смотрели в ночное небо. Сияли мягким зеленоватым светом купола Тида, мерцали текущие по улицам ручьи огоньков. Снизу доносилось ровное гудение голосов, смех, порой кто-то пытался петь.   
  
По телу разливалась приятная, правильная усталость. Завтра, думалось Падме, самое тяжёлое начнётся завтра, когда придётся разгребать всё, что наворотила Торговая Федерация, свежеиспечённый «Фронт освобождения Набу», гунганские партизаны... Сенатор Палпатин, правда, обещал помочь, но у него и своих дел хватало.   
  
Завтра.  
  
А пока можно обо всём забыть. Притвориться, что нет ровным счётом никаких забот. Хотелось, чтобы вечер не кончался. Простоять бы вот так, на балконе, целую вечность, и ни о чем не думать.   
  
Наверное, Оби-Ван тогда тоже ненадолго отвлёкся от своего джедайского долга, позволив себе побыть просто человеком. С ним оказалось хорошо молчать — тишина казалась уютной и спокойной, слова были ни к чему. Когда Падме подошла и встала рядом у перил, он приветливо кивнул и подвинулся.   
  
Завтра Оби-Ван с Анакином улетают на Корусант. Как знать, получится ли ещё когда-нибудь встретиться? У джедаев свои пути...  
  
Наверное, если бы не это, Падме не отважилась бы, но отдалённое и такое непохожее на сегодняшний вечер «завтра», которое скоро всё изменит, показалось хорошим поводом.   
  
Она встала на цыпочки и поцеловала Оби-Вана в щёку. Он повернулся, удивлённо поднял брови, а потом немного грустно улыбнулся, качнул головой.  
  
— Спасибо, — тихо сказала Падме. — Не от королевы — от меня. Спасибо за всё.  
  
— Я бы сказал, что просто выполнял свой долг, но... — Оби-Ван снова улыбнулся, но глаза у него были печальные.   
  
Тогда Падме снова поцеловала его — в губы, легко и нежно. Оби-Ван не удивился, не оттолкнул — на миг даже показалось, что ответил. Каких-то пару секунд было так хорошо, так тепло, время будто застыло.  
  
— Мне так жаль... Очень жаль.   
  
— Учитель говорил, что его можно убить, но не уничтожить, — Оби-Ван невесело усмехнулся, снова посмотрел с балкона вниз. — Говорил, что смерти нет, есть только переход и живая Сила.   
  
— Может быть. Квай-Гон был хорошим человеком и мне жаль, что... — Падме вздохнула. Часы снова пошли, момент безмятежности кончился, впереди уже маячил призрак неумолимого «завтра».  
  
— Мне тоже. Несмотря на всё, что он говорил, мне его очень не хватает. Скверный я ученик, — Оби-Ван покачал головой, улыбнулся. — Скверный.  
  


***

  
  
Десять лет спустя они встретились снова — Падме изо всех сил пыталась найти в нём хоть что-то от того падавана со смешной косичкой. Оби-Ван стал старше, жёстче, опытнее. Научился смотреть пристально и цепко, держать лицо, скрывая эмоции. Переговорщик. Помнится, Анакин ворчал, что мастер больно занудный, без вкуса к приключениям: того не делай, этого не говори. И летать не любит. Ужас. Жду, мол, не дождусь, когда пройду испытание и стану рыцарем. Падме только рассмеялась: ершистый и чересчур самостоятельный мальчишка вырос в неуправляемого парня с шилом в штанах. Детская влюблённость в девушку-ангела забылась — в мире была уйма неизведанных мест, приключений и тайн, которые никак не могли обойтись без Анакина Скайуокера.   
  
Падме тогда поняла, что несмотря на разлуку в десять лет, эти двое, мастер и ученик, ухитрились занять в её сердце свой крохотный уголок. Она любила их обоих. Анакина — как смешного и безрассудного младшего брата. А вот чувства к Оби-Вану были слишком запутанными, слишком странными, и, по правде говоря, саму Падме немного смущали. она пока ещё не понимала их до конца, но знала, что этот джедай с непроницаемыми глазами, которого она когда-то поцеловала, был ей близок.   
  
После случилось покушение, а потом — возвращение на Набу, та неделя, когда они с Анакином откровенно бездельничали и верхом на бивнекотах объезжали окрестности Озёрного края. Он рассказывал ей о жизни в Ордене, об их с Оби-Ваном приключениях, просто дурачился. Падме по вечерам читала донесения Дорме и доклады Сабе, которая осталась в Центре под видом сенатора Амидалы. Вроде бы всё успокоилось, таинственные убийцы либо надолго затаились, либо оставили попытки убрать представителя сектора Чоммель.   
  
Потом у Анакина начались видения. Падме убедила его лететь на Татуин, хотя даже себе не призналась, что отчасти, совсем-совсем чуть-чуть, была рада, что наконец появился повод действовать. За эту мгновенную слабовольную радость она потом не раз и не два корила себя, но всё кончилось хорошо. Видения оказались не такими уж беспочвенными, но Анакин успел — успел спасти мать, привезти её к Ларсам, вылечить. Правда, потом он частенько огрызался, что стоило бы устроить в стойбище погром — шугануть этих наглых тварей, чтоб неповадно было.  
  
А на Джеонозисе они оба позорно сели в лужу. Героический ученик джедая и сенатор под прикрытием — замечательная пара для приключенческого голо-сериала. Смеяться бы, да со злости Падме хотелось отвесить себе хорошего пинка.   
  
— Знаешь, если завтра выберемся — возьмусь за «Истоки учения», — в потолок произнёс Анакин, когда они, угрюмые, как два нарглача, сидели в камере. Падме покосилась на него и невесело вздохнула: ага, выберемся. Из оружия у неё остался только набор отмычек — конвоиру в глаз ткнуть, разве что Анакин припрятал где-нибудь лучевик.  
  
— Я давно понял: если пообещать сделать что-то, что сильно не хочется, точно выгорит, — пояснил Анакин. — Я вот про себя дал зарок, что если с мамой всё в порядке будет — прочту «Историю Джеды». Это такая древняя нудятина про истоки Ордена, там криффова куча всяких монахов и отцов-основателей. Чудесное снотворное.   
  
Падме фыркнула и невольно улыбнулась: было в этом глупом трюке с обещаниями что-то такое... Хотя если он и правда работает...  
  
— У нас есть «Хроники Реставрации», — она усмехнулась, села на пол у стены. — Памятник литературы и народное достояние, по нему даже голодраму сняли. Любовь, кровь, орден плаща и виброкинжала. Тайны тидского двора.   
  
— Это где ещё Дарт Реван таким басом, как из бочки, говорит про «Остаться должен только один»? — Анакин очень похоже изобразил голо-Ревана и, не выдержав, заржал. — А я смотрел. Бен, правда, бурчал, что это жвачка для мозгов.   
  
— Первоисточник ещё хуже, — заверила Падме и вдруг задумалась: ведь и правда, кто знает, чем завтра всё кончится. Может быть... А может и не быть.   
  
И тогда она тоже дала себе зарок. Если завтра останется в живых, если они все уцелеют, если найдут Оби-Вана — то обязательно.  
  


***

  
  
Выполнять обещание оказалось страшно. Она никогда так не боялась — ни во время блокады Набу, ни когда отстреливалась от сепаратистов. Тогда всё было просто, а теперь...   
  
Оби-Ван ещё лежал в лазарете. По счастью, он легко отделался — всего-то ушибы и обезвоживание, а вот Анакин... Правда, тот даже потеряв руку, не сильно опечалился: подобрал себе протез, придирчиво оглядел его и поскакал в мастерские — мол, такими граблями только бантам спины чесать... Только апгрейд спасёт защитника галактики!  
  
Падме тогда ожидала, что Оби-Ван будет спать. Она, если честно, даже надеялась на это — тогда можно было бы отложить выполнение зарока. От страха её немного потряхивало, в голове роились тысячи мыслей зараз, иногда сливаясь в одно ужасное: «А что, если...»  
  
Он не спал: над койкой горел тускловатый огонёк ночной лампы, сам Оби-Ван, сидя на койке со скрещенными ногами, что-то читал с датапада. Потом поднял голову и улыбнулся.  
  
— Не спится, миледи?  
  
— Слишком много впечатлений, — Падме улыбнулась в ответ. Оби-Ван подвинулся, и она присела рядом. — Как ты?  
  
— Бывало и хуже, — он пожал плечами, отложил датапад на прикроватный столик. — А ты?  
  
Падме тихонько рассмеялась.   
  
— После пресс-конференции чувствовала себя настоящей размазнёй, а теперь вроде бы уже человек и звучу гордо.   
  
— Хорошо, что хорошо кончается? — усмехнулся Оби-Ван.   
  
Она кивнула, а потом потянулась, убрала со лба выгоревшие рыжеватые волосы, легонько погладила ссадину на скуле. И вдруг увидела его — и падавана, каким он был на Набу, и рыцаря, каким он прилетел на Корусант, и переговорщика. И накатил запоздалый ужас — ведь сегодня всё могло кончиться по-другому. Они могли опоздать, или шальной выстрел, или... Столько всяких «или», одно хуже другого.  
  
Она первая поцеловала его — не так, как тогда, на Набу, а отчаянно, крепко, будто в последний раз. Будто он в любую секунду мог оттолкнуть её и уйти навсегда.   
  
— Бен... — Оби-Ван не дал закончить, притянул её ближе, утыкаясь лицом в волосы, добрался до губ. Падме обхватила его за шею, зарылась пальцами в волосы. Глаза закрывались сами собой, страх исчез, было так тепло, так мягко... Оби-Ван осторожно потянул её на себя, усадил на колени. Он чуть отодвинулся, кажется, взмахнул рукой, запирая дверь — Падме слышала писк индикатора, потом взял её лицо в ладони и начал целовать. В щёки, в кончик носа, в прикрытые веки. Легко, ласково и горячо.  
  
— Устал, — выдохнул он, уткнувшись ей в шею. — Так устал. Всё это...  
  
— Всё прошло, Бен. — Падме обняла его, зашептала тихонько, покачиваясь, будто пытаясь убаюкать. — Всё прошло.   
  
Он покачал головой, потом снова начал целовать шею. От бороды было щекотно, Падме тихонько хихикнула, завозилась, вставая на колени. Бен смотрел на неё снизу вверх — огромные глаза, покрасневшие губы, взъерошенные волосы. Она вытащила шпильки, тряхнула головой, а потом медленно расстегнула крючки платья. Уже собралась стянуть его через голову, но он не дал. На плечи легли тёплые большие ладони, потянули ткань вниз, по рукам, по талии, на бёдра.   
  
Падме повела плечами, помогая, потом потянулась к его тунике, запуталась пальцами в ткани, едва не рванула. Ну поддайся уже, криффова ты тряпка… Бен мягко отвёл её руки в сторону, что-то дёрнул и стянул тунику прочь, а следом и рубаху. Падме обняла его, заскользила ладонями по спине, чувствуя кончиками пальцев гладкие отметины шрамов. Так много. Такие разные — мелкие и длинные, будто застарелые порезы. Когда-нибудь она обязательно выспросит, как каждый из них появился.  
  
Бен снова пригнул её к себе, поцеловал. Горячие ладони погладили спину, тяжело легли на поясницу, обжигая сквозь тонкую ткань. Падме привстала и через голову стянула нижнюю тунику, швырнула на пол.   
  
После всё ощущалось немного нереально, будто во сне, но как-то почти до боли остро. Бен привлёк её к себе, уткнулся лицом в грудь, прижался губами к тому месту, где билось сердце. Горячо, невыносимо нежно. Падме зажмурилась, закусила губу, давя стон, когда он начал легко целовать соски, когда спустил с бёдер бельё и сжал ягодицы, притягивая её ближе.   
  
В какой момент они оба успели скинуть остатки одежды, она не запомнила — но как раз в тот миг, когда невозможно стало терпеть мучительно-приятное напряжение внутри, Падме наконец впустила его в себя. Прикусила пальцы, садясь ниже: много, жарко, слишком сильно. Бен обнял её, осторожно толкнулся навстречу. Падме зажмурилась, вцепилась ему в плечи, приподнялась и снова опустилась — чуть ниже и резче, и наконец задвигалась. Поначалу тяжело, медленно, тихо всхлипывая, когда получалось слишком глубоко, потом — чаще, сильней, не замечая, что стонет. Бен поддерживал её под поясницу, целовал в грудь, шептал тихо-тихо. «Моя хорошая, маленькая моя, родная…» — слышала Падме и едва не сходила с ума от бурлившей внутри нежности. Хотелось не отпускать его, никогда, остаться в этом мгновении, раствориться в тепле и отчаянной жажде. Но напряжение внутри дошло до предела, Падме отрывисто вскрикнула, запрокинула голову, застонала, ощущая внутри сильный пульс, чувствуя, как Бен насаживает её на себя и с низким горловым звуком утыкается в грудь.   
  
Свет оставался всё таким же тусклым, Бен обнимал её, легонько касался носом волос. Падме только сейчас заметила веснушки у него на плечах — стало смешно и трогательно, она не выдержала и прижалась губами к одному из крохотных пятнышек. Бен от неожиданности тихо фыркнул, щекотно дохнув в шею. Падме рассмеялась:  
  
— Рыжий конопатый мастер Кеноби, — она снова чмокнула его в плечо.   
  
— Рыжий, — согласился Бен, притянул её к себе и поцеловал. — Разве плохо?  
  
— Нисколько, — Падме погладила его по волосам. — Вам ведь нельзя влюбляться, да? — Вопрос вылетел сам собой. Вот зараза, это ж надо было такой момент испортить!  
  
Бен усмехнулся, поцеловал её в плечо, потёрся носом, а потом поглядел в глаза.  
  
— Вообще, Кодекс запрещает привязанности. Но сдаётся мне, он давно устарел.   
  
— Это значит, можно?  
  
— Всё можно. Просто Совет забыл, с чего всё начиналось, — Бен вздохнул, обнял покрепче. — Ну их к сарлакку, а?.. Хотя бы сегодня?  
  


***

  
  
По сути, ничего особо не изменилось: Бен не ушёл из Ордена, Падме осталась сенатором. На людях они оба никак не показывали, что близки — ну, не более чем дозволяли приличия. А за закрытыми дверями…   
  
Как ни странно, когда началась война, возникла уйма поводов для встречи. Совместные операции, переговоры, дипмиссии… Всегда подворачивался удобный случай, а если нет, то Бен как-то умудрялся прилетать в Центр, или Падме добиралась к нему — в зону, как это называли в новостях, «локальных секторальных конфликтов».   
  
Никто ни о чём не догадался — они оба хорошо умели держать лицо. Разве что Анакин. Но он молчал, хотя бывало иногда подшучивал двусмысленно. Мальчишка, что с него взять.  
  
«Истоки учения» он всё-таки осилил и потом ещё долго к месту и не очень цитировал особо запавшие в память фрагменты. Бен возводил глаза к потолку и мученически вздыхал, Падме же, слыша что-то вроде «Взращивайте в себе внутренний огонь, братья! Будьте крепки и стойки в Силе, как колонны — ибо именно вы главная опора учения!», начинала беззастенчиво смеяться. Как-то она даже в шутку назвала Бена «столпом Ордена». Тот сделал вид, что обиделся, и коварно отомстил. По-свойски.  
  
Шла война, а они всё-таки находили время, чтобы быть счастливыми. Иногда Падме было стыдно — эта короткая случайная радость казалась незаслуженной и украденной, но отказаться было выше её сил.   
  
А потом жизнь сделала кульбит и встала с ног на голову. Канцлер Палпатин оказался предателем — в это до сих пор было сложно поверить. Раскрылся заговор в самом сердце Республики — здесь, на Корусанте. Были обнародованы все цепочки, по которым отмывались кредиты, перечень всех сенаторов, замешанных в продаже оружия сепаратистам. Потом добрались и до «культурного лобби», которое под видом уважения к чужим традициям пыталось протолкнуть поправки к Хартии о рабовладении. Был штурм Сената. Были переговоры — порой больше похожие на базарную свару.   
  
В те дни было тяжело, Падме жила на кафе и маленьких плитках стимулятора, спала в собственном кабинете, а случалось — и в зале заседаний. Начала носить оружие и лёгкую броню, тускло-серую «гарду», столь любимую разведчиками. С Беном они тогда виделись нечасто, а если оказывались в одной кровати, то просто засыпали мёртвым сном. Каждый из них сражался в собственной битве, и на это уходили все силы.  
  
Летопись тех дней была похожа на мозаику: ворох голографий и роликов, чужие рассказы. Падме надолго запомнился тот день, когда брали Палпатина. Образы были яркими, будто всё случилось только вчера. Оплавленный оконный транспаристил в кабинете, на стенах и потолке — подпалины от лучевика. Накрытые серыми простынями тела личной гвардии. В холле тогда собрался чуть ли не весь Орден. Анакин отчитывал Асоку («Да кто тебя вообще сюда пустил?! А ну шагом марш в храм! Проверю!»), та ковыряла носком ботинка пол, видимо, надеясь вырыть окоп и оттуда отстреливаться от учителя. Айла Секура с перевязанной рукой и её взвод с яркими жёлтыми метками на броне занимались арестованными. Потом в двери ввалилась толпа клонов в джетпаках, и инфодроиды, и мастер Ти во главе отряда кадетов с Камино.  
  
В то время Бен был совершенно дурной от усталости. Падме казалось, он едва держится. А когда немного улеглось — по крайней мере, на месте, голонет-то до сих пор лихорадило, — пришло время объяснений.  
  
— Всё началось с Анакина. Хотя нет, с Сайфо-Диаса и его пророчества.  
  
— С тех упёртых бант на Коррибане всё началось, это я тебе точно говорю.   
  
Они сидели в комнате для пресс-конференций. Бен пил холодный каф, пытаясь не заснуть, Анакин расхаживал туда-сюда, а сама Падме слушала — внимательно как никогда.  
  
— Как Сила связана с временем, до сих пор никто не знает. Как и что видят предсказатели — действительно будущее или всего лишь один из возможных вариантов? А может, ничего они не видят, просто разум заранее просчитывает вероятность того или иного события и выдаёт результат в виде набора образов?   
  
— Проще говоря — что увидел Сайфо-Диас и почему все ему поверили? Я бы, например, трижды подумал. Мало ли чем этот мужик закидывался? Может, он спайс курил на досуге, а потом ему являлся Дарт Реван во фракталах?  
  
— Когда Анакин сказал, что у него начались видения, я… мы — мы решили, что это неспроста. Начали копать. Я улетел на Джеду, в Священный город — там огромный архив древних текстов о Силе.  
  
— А я отправился на Коррибан, — Анакин ухмыльнулся. — Весёлое местечко… Храмы, могилы, призраки ситхов. Вообще, все эти Дарты — неплохие ребята, просто им в жизни очень не повезло. Опять же, когда тебе сто раз говорят, что ты должен быть воплощением зла и есть детей, как-то приходится соответствовать.  
  
— Что ты видел? — Падме откашлялась, глотнула холодного безвкусного кафа.  
  
Анакин вдруг замялся, бросил улыбаться, взъерошил себе волосы.  
  
— Твою смерть, — тихо ответил Бен. — Будто бы ты умираешь, а мы ничего не можем сделать. Совсем ничего.   
  
По спине прошла дрожь, Падме вдруг стало холодно. О, она хорошо помнила, насколько близкими к истине могут быть видения Анакина! Правда, вспомнилось и ещё кое-что: всё можно изменить, если вовремя.   
  
— Причём идиотская какая-то смерть, Пад. Ну, будто ты в родах умираешь. Ладно ещё во Внешнем, там и дизентерию с тифом подцепить — как два пальца об стол, но в Центре... — Анакин произнёс это извиняющимся тоном, словно сам был виноват, что привиделась ему эдакая дичь. — И будто всё потом идёт наперекосяк. То ли я убиваю Бена, то ли Бен — меня.  
  
— Идиотская смерть, — тихо повторила Падме. Отчего-то стало страшно — так страшно, что захотелось кричать, заткнуть уши, зажмуриться — спрятаться в самую глубокую дыру, какая найдётся.  
  
— Видения можно подделать, — Бен улыбнулся, потянулся к ней и взял за руку, легонько поглаживая пальцы. — На Джеде… там многое про это было.   
  
— Древние часто таким баловались, — фыркнул Анакин. — Типа, традиционные ситхские практики, деморализация противника, весь этот бантовый навоз.   
  
— Значит, вы нашли, кто этим занимался? — Падме погладила ладонь Бена — жёсткая, тёплая, вся в мозолях.   
  
— Орден прошляпил Палпатина! — Анакин хохотнул. — У них под носом сидел настоящий Дарт, а они…  
  
— Когда потянули — там такое вылезло, целая паутина: и чипирование клонов, и финансирование сепов. Он вообще рано начал, ещё до того, как его сенатором избрали, — Бен усмехнулся. — Роман писать можно — такой наш канцлер был уникальный.   
  
— Да он тоже на этот бред про Избранного купился! «Стань моим учеником, и вместе мы будем править галактикой!» — передразнил Анакин. — Шёл бы вон к юнлингам, там у каждого второго мидихлорианы при созревании зашкаливают, лопатой тех Избранных грести можно.   
  
Палпатин метил в императоры — для того и затеял всю эту обширную и долгую многоходовку. Уничтожение Ордена, личная армия и в конце концов — ученик с невероятно мощным потенциалом. У несостоявшегося ученика, правда, было на этот счёт своё мнение, которое он довольно прямо озвучил.  
  
— Он ведь моим в голову такого дерьма напихал… Приказ 66, Пад! Уничтожение «джедайских предателей»! — Анакин зло пнул ближайшее пустое кресло. — И ведь не только моим — на Камино договорённость была, оттуда всем софт заливали. Иногда, правда, глючило.   
  
Он долго объяснял, что именно ставили клонам на чипы, потом — как обнаружил на своих парнях неведомый софт, как ломал его («Левой пяткой, Пад. Оно кондовое было как я не знаю что»). Информация разливалась рекой по весне, затапливала — столько всего вдруг сложилось в стройную картину.  
  
Потом Сенат проголосовал за избрание Падме канцлером.   
  
Она тогда сидела в своей ложе как пыльным мешком ударенная, Дорме даже спросила, не дурно ли ей. А Падме уже предвидела, какую криффову прорву работы придётся делать и какой бардак разгребать. Но вместе с тем ощущала какое-то опасное веселье, задор. Это был вызов и она собиралась его принять, раз они сами дают ей карты в руки.  
  
— Теперь можешь на законных основаниях обламывать рога Мас Амедде! — смеялся Анакин. — Миледи канцлер.  
  
Бен тогда просто притянул её к себе и поцеловал. Сказал: «Я буду рядом. Мы все будем». И перспектива взвалить на себя всю Республику вместе со спорными территориями показалась не такой уж страшной.   
  


***

  
  
Войну пора было заканчивать — хватит, наигрались в героев, теперь пришёл черёд профессионалов. Оппозиция тут же начала вопить о карательных операциях республиканских сил, о безжалостном подавлении местной самообороны. Правда, от кого они собирались обороняться, умалчивала. Прореспубликанские силы в долгу не оставались: голонет откопал фото времён первой битвы за Джеонозис и пустил его в люди. Падме теперь часто видела собственное изображение: белый, кое-где порванный комбинезон, чумазое от пыли лицо и огромный лучевик в руках. И подпись: «Крутые времена требуют крутых решений!». Высокопарно, но многим нравилось.  
  
А потом грянула Рилотская кампания.   
  
Падме не могла спать — в перерывах между работой с документами и в Сенате она смотрела новости. Запрашивала разведсводки. Искала в голонете всё, что было — от любительских голо до аналитических обзоров. Информации не хватало катастрофически.  
  
Иной раз по личному каналу пробивался Бен: говорил, что всё нормально, что скоро вернётся, передавал привет от Анакина. Падме часто ужасно хотелось послать всё далеко, усадить вместо себя Сабе и махнуть на Рилот. И махнула бы, да ответственность…   
  
Всё кончилось внезапно. Ещё молчал голонет и новостные сайты, молчали обозреватели и независимые корреспонденты. Молчал комм. А Бен уже был тут. Смуглый от загара, в чёрной броне с красной эмблемой республиканских ВС, пропитанный войной. Падме не помнила, как подошла-подбежала-подлетела к нему, а только вот он — рядом, живой и тёплый. По лицу текли слёзы, она стояла на цыпочках, а Бен лихорадочно целовал её в дрожащие губы, в мокрые щёки, в растрёпанные волосы. Падме шарила по броне, пытаясь расстегнуть замки, даже не заметила, что едва не сорвала себе все ногти. Бен тогда наконец отпустил её и сделал всё сам. Упал на пол чёрный пластоид и поддоспешная куртка — и Падме смогла по-настоящему обнять его, уткнуться лицом в жёсткое плечо, коснуться губами шеи и ощутить сильный ровный пульс. Она так по нему соскучилась, а ещё поняла, что безумно, едва не до боли, хочет его — уставшего с дороги, пропахшего дымом и потом.   
  
Ладони будто украдкой поддели застёжку, отделяя от комбинезона верх, пробрались под комботкань, погладили твёрдый горячий живот, скользнули ниже.  
  
— Я грязный как ранкор, Падме, — со стоном произнёс Бен, осторожно беря её за запястья. — Может…  
  
— Не-а. Не может, — Падме запустила руки под ткань, обхватила встающий член. Погладила, чуть сжимая у основания. Довольно усмехнулась, услышав, как Бен застонал. — Я тебя сто лет не видела, а ты…  
  
— А я, мерзавец такой, освобождал Рилот, — он вытащил её руки из своих штанов и задрал подол домашнего платья. Падме тихо всхлипнула, когда широкие горячие ладони погладили ягодицы, спуская вниз бельё. Бен вдруг поднял её на руки и усадил на стол, Падме дрожащими пальцами зашарила по поясу, отыскивая застёжку. Вот криффова дрянь, да где же… Она выругалась, наконец обнаружила среди слоёв ткани два маленьких крючка и через пару секунд уже стянула платье через голову.   
  
Бен смотрел на неё потемневшими глазами и улыбался — по-особому так. Была у него одна улыбка, которая обычно ничего приличного не сулила. Он снял верх комбеза и потянулся к Падме: широко развёл ей колени, привлёк к себе. Ладони накрыли грудь, большие пальцы начали нежно и настойчиво натирать соски, пока они не затвердели и не стали до боли чувствительными. Падме всхлипнула и прикусила губу, когда ощутила прикосновения его горячего рта. Бен жадно сосал, вылизывал её, поддерживая под поясницу, а потом уложил спиной на стол. Его губы скользнули вниз, горячее дыхание обдало живот, заставив Падме задрожать. Он ласково поцеловал кожу чуть ниже пупка, большими пальцами погладил коротко стриженные жёсткие волосы и раскрыл её, прильнул ртом. Падме коротко вскрикнула, её выгнуло дугой — внизу, там, где двигался его язык, всё пульсировало. Она чувствовала, что течёт, что ещё немного — и будет кричать и биться под ним, потому что слишком соскучилась, слишком давно они не были вот так, по-настоящему вместе.   
  
Бен, не прекращая вылизывать её, потёр раскрытый вход, осторожно втолкнул внутрь два пальца. Бёдра дёрнулись сами собой, насаживаясь сильнее, Падме зажмурилась и застонала сквозь закушенные губы. Бен потёр её изнутри, чуть согнул пальцы, массируя — он знал, как ей нравится и что нужно сделать, чтобы она начала хныкать и извиваться.   
  
Из-за долгой разлуки оргазм был похож на удар током. Падме выгнулась, закричала, мышцы будто свело судорогой — раз, другой, третий. Бен, успокаивая, погладил её дрожащие бёдра и поднялся. Посмотрел Падме в глаза и облизнул мокрые губы. Её снова скрутило, тело напряглось, от желания заныл живот.  
  
Бен потянулся к ней, поцеловал. Падме снова забралась руками ему в штаны, высвободила крепкий горячий член. Бен отвёл её руки, обхватил за бёдра, приподнимая, и толкнулся внутрь, сильно и глубоко. Падме всхлипнула, обняла его за шею, обхватила ногами. Было слишком хорошо, сил не осталось, она просто зажмурилась и упёрлась ногами ему в поясницу. А Бен двигался — часто и мощно, стискивая бёдра, хрипло стонал ей в губы.   
  
Изнутри начала подниматься вторая волна, понесла за собой — выше, на гребень… Ещё чуть-чуть, ещё капельку… Падме запрокинула голову, услышала собственный вздох, переходящий в низкий стон, а потом — как громко, будто от боли, застонал Бен.   
  
Было как никогда спокойно и тепло — Падме обнимала его, гладила выгоревшие давно не стриженные волосы, влажную от пота спину. Бен уткнулся лицом ей в шею, легонько касался кожи губами и щекотно — бородой.   
  
— Может, теперь ты отпустишь меня в освежитель? — он поднялся, убрал с её лица тонкую мокрую прядку.   
  
— Могу составить компанию, — Падме улыбнулась, чувствуя себя довольной, усталой и — впервые за много дней — невероятно лёгкой. Казалось, отпусти её Бен, и она тут же воспарит к потолку.   
  
— Ну кто я такой, чтобы отказывать канцлеру, — он притворно вздохнул, сгрёб её со стола и поставил на пол.   
  
— Использую служебное положение в низменных целях, — Падме легко чмокнула его в губы. — Идём, потру тебе спинку… опора Ордена.


End file.
